Roommates
by ibi
Summary: Hi! Sorry for the long puase, my internet bill was very big this month so a gave my computer a rest. Anywayz, here's chapter 6 and seven(last one). A special apology going out to mouneline-fan. Sorry to keep you waitting. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well here's the thing: This is an X/H fan fiction that I came up with wile I was on a road trip. I think it would come out super. Just to give you a starter Hwoarang and Xiaoyu are roommates, and you just gotta read it to find out the rest :)

Disclaimer: I don't own, never owned and never will own Tekken. It belongs to Namco

Chapter one: A new begging.

A year has passed since the ending of the Iron Fist Tournament 5 and we find some of the participants in Japan minding they're own busyness. Xiaoyu goes to The Mishima University (some university Heihachi founded at the end of IFT 4), she studies interior decoration, here fav professor being Anna Williams (old friend of hers from Iron Fist). Jin took over the Mishima Zaibatsu (he's doing a good job, he was made for the CEO Job) and he and Ling have been going steady for a few months. Julia is also a student at Mishima University (she studies archeology, dah!) and she's Xiaoyus' roommate.

Well that was just the main presentation, here comes the story

Jin stood still in he's chair gazing over Tokyo from his office and wandered what to do with Xiaoyu. Well he liked her very much but he didn't love her they way she should be loved. And then, to complicate things, there was Julia. Since she moved in with Xiaoyu, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Even when he kissed Xiaoyu, he could see Julia in front of him, not Ling. The best thing to do was to confront Xiaoyu and Julia with his feelings and hope it will work out. He closed his eyes thinking of what to say to his girlfriend. Then his phone rang. He picked it up slowly and listened to the secretary's voice:

-Mr. Kazama, Miss Ling is here to see you.

-Send her in, Miss Takashi.

He placed the phone back and waited for Xiaoyu to come in. The massive oak door opened and a bright and happy Ling stepped in the office. She was wearing a short pink dress with flowers that he had given her for her birthday. She smiled at Jin and went to kiss him. Her lips approached Jin's but he sat up from his chair and moved to the window. Xiaoyu's smile faded and she went next to Jin. She took his massive hand with her delicate fingers, but Jin pulled his hand away. Xiaoyu was stunned:

-What's wrong Jin? Why are you so cold with me?

Jin looked in to her worried eyes and then turned away. He sat back in his chair and Xiaoyu stepped in front of him. She tries to look in his eyes, but he kept avoiding her gaze. Then the phone rang again. Jin picked it up and started talking with a client of his. Xiaoyu took a seat in front of his desk waiting nervously for the conversation to end. She new something was wrong, but couldn't realize what. Jin was being so distant with her that she gotten even a bit scared of what he would say. Jin said a polite good bye to his client and hanged up, turning to face Xiaoyu.

He finally looked her in the eyes and said with a soft but cold voice, trying not to heart her:

-Xiaoyu, I know you don't like pointless stories, so I'm just going to say this straight, I...I...

-Jin, say it all ready! said an irritated Ling

-Xiao, I loved you from the minute I saw you, but not in the way you deserve it. I loved you more like a sister, not like a girlfriend, and for that I am sorry for deceiving you. We will always be together, but not as lovers, as friends...

-Xiaoyu was in shock. Her sweet face was blank and tears of pain formed in her soft brown eyes. She didn't want to hear any more she closed her eyes not wanting to face Jin and said in a serious town of voice:

-Is there some one else? Be honest with me Kazama, because I won't take anymore crap from you and you're talk about love! So spare me!

Jin looked at her in disbelieve. She had never used his sir name before and he could see by her voice that she was very angry and sad at the same time. He sighted and lowered his voice:

-It's Julia. he muttered

-What?! Julia?! If you love Julia that much why did you make fun of me all these weeks making me think that we had something going on between us?

-Xiao, I...

-That's Ling for you Kazama. Only friends call me Xiao!

And with that she got up and stormed out the office and building and walked fast down the street. She didn't even call for a cab. She was too lost in her own thoughts to think of pulling a cab over.

"How could I've been so blind?! All those smiles and hugs between them and the phone talks and the flirting, with Julia giggling like a little girl. How could I have not seen this coming?! "She thought.

Tears were welding up in her eyes and a few of them slid down her chicks to her chin then disappeared in the hot air of a usual day in Tokyo. The sun stood in the middle of the sky lavishing the Tokyo sky scrapers with its warm light. The beautiful blue skies that Xiaoyu admired lovingly this morning seemed so grey and cloudy know.

In a mature of few minutes this young Chinese girl had lost what she believed to be the love of her life. Living seemed a pointless action for her without Jin by her side. She missed him already and would have loved to cuddle at his masculine warm chest. But no more. Jin didn't want her any more. Well he still wanted to be her friend, but she shot him off with harsh words not usually found in her every day vocabulary. She gave up on his friendship the minute she had called him "Kazama "not Jin as always.

This wasn't like always. He shattered her fragile hart in to pieces and "sorry "just wasn't enough. After a ten minute walk she had reached the building. She opened the door and started walking up the stairs to her apartment. She was to nervous to wait for the buildings' broken down elevator. She needed to talk to Julia. She couldn't delay it even a second more. It was Monday and she new for certain that her roommate was home: Julia didn't have classes on Monday.

She ran up to her apartment door and opened it slowly trying to appear calm in front of her roommate. Julia was sitting in front of her talking on the phone. She was still dressed in her pajamas, even though it was almost lunch time. Her hair was tied at the back of her head as usual, in two long tails, but Xiaoyu couldn't see the expression on her face. She had her back turned to her.

Then she turned round to see Xiaoyu with a sad face:

-Yes, good bye. She made a pause then she continued looking at Xiaoyu. That was him (come on! You have to be stupid not to know who "him" is!), he told me what happened. Xiao, we need to talk.

She sat in a chair and gestured to Xiaoyu to do the same. Xiaoyu took a seat in front of her and looked at Julia. Finally she spoke:

-Julia, how did this happen?

-Xiao, I'm sorry. I never wanted to take Jin away from you. She said sobbing.

-Yah? Well you did. So what are we going to do?

-Jin asked me to move with him and I'll be leaving later today. I'm going to send some one tomorrow to get my stuff and give you my share of the rent for this month.

-There's no way I'm taking you're money! No offence Julia, but after you leave I never want to hear from you or that bastard again. So, if you don't mind, while you're still packing I'm going out to get some air. Good bye! And with that Xiaoyu got up and left.

She wondered the streets for hours, not wanting to go back home. She stopped in a café and ordered a big cup of black coffee. She didn't really like coffee, but she needed something to wake her up and boost her up with energy. She sighted, took a sip out of her cup and watched people passing by the café's window. Her cell phone rang. She looked at the name listed on the screen. It was Miharu. She must've found out from Julia. After three rings she finally answered:

-Hey, Mi! She said trying to be a bit cheerful. What's up?

-Hi, Xiao! I heard what happened from Julia and I decided to call you. I'm going to a party tomorrow, want to come with me? Before you say no, I already bought a ticket for you with you're credit card.

-How did you get my credit card?

-You forgot it yesterday at my place. So are you coming? Don't want 50$ to go to waste.

-WHAT? Miharu Hirano, what did you waste my money on?

-Don't worry! This place is the bomb. If you don't like it, I'll pay you the money back my self.

-Ok, ok. I'm going.

-Grate! I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven o'clock sharp. See you then! Bye!

-Yah, bye.

It was getting dark and cold outside. Xiaoyu got up after drinking the rest of her coffee and paid the bill.She walked home slowly, thinking of Jin and they're beautiful days spent together. She missed his smile and his kisses. A tear formed in her eye. She quickly wiped it away.

"No! I won't cry anymore for that bastard. While I'm here crying, he already is having fun with his new girlfriend. That beech! She said she didn't want to take Jin away from me. Who would believe her? Ever since I brought Jin home she's been making go-go eyes at him. It isn't all her fault. Jin responded to her trickery. I hate them both. I never want to see they're ugly mugs again!"

Xiao went back home to find her apartment empty and lifeless. She took her shoes off and flopped on the couch. She opened the T.V. and stared at the kissing scene from an old black and white movie. She closed the T.V. and laid her head on some small pillows that were on the couch when she got there. She stared at the ceiling trying to find an answer to her problems.

"Well, I can't afford this place on my own. The rent is huge for one person. I would have to get another part time job, besides the one at the dojo."

Xiao was an excellent martial artist and thought classes at a dojo in town three times a week. The job was good, she loved training there and teaching kids how to defend their selves. The salary was enough to cover the rent and leave her a bit of cash to spare besides her scholarship. But now, she couldn't pay by herself the rent, she needed a new roommate. She decided to go the next morning to the landlady and apply for a new roommate. With that in mind she fell asleep on the soft couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day she got up early. She got dressed, had a shower and ate some cookies on the way to her landlady and her friend Christie Gordo (she had married Eddy a year ago and even had a little girl, of witch Xiao was her godmother).

Xiao stepped in to Christie's office with a smile on her face. She saw little Holly playing on the flour with a teddy bear that she had given her. She took Holly in her arms and kissed her gently on her cheek. She sat her down and went to talk to Christie.

-Hey, Xiao! How's my best girl doing today? Christie smiled.

-Um, fine Christie. How are you and Eddy doing?

-Just fine. So is the reason of this visit?

-I want to apply for a new roommate. Julia left yesterday. I...

-Yes, I know what happened. Don't worry. I know a grate person looking for an apartment in this area. I think you are going to get along just fine. And I'm sure you know him. He's name is...

-Christie, I'm sorry, but I have to roll. I have a class in 5 minutes and I want to make it in time. Said Xiao running out the door.

-Xiao, I'm going to tell him that it's all right to move in today. Ok?

-Yah, yah. Bye!

Xiao got to her class just in time and took a seat in front. Ten seconds later, a woman dressed in a powder blue suite, with short black skirt and dark blue high heels entered the room. She sat her purse on the desk in front of the class and chanted cheer full good morning. She smiled and went back to her desk:

-Well, you all did a very good job on you're projects and there are a lot of good marks. And I want to congratulate Miss Ling for her Phoenix hotel redecoration project. A very good job indeed! Now lets get back to work. Are lesson for today is: "How to use light effects in decorating massive spaces".

At the end of the class, when Xiao was heading to the dojo, at the over end of town, Miss Williams stopped her for a friendly chat and to tell her she had sent her project to the "Williams constructions" firm, her sister's firm, Nina Williams.Xiao was so proud of herself. She had a job ensured after she got her degree and a new roommate, for that matter. "All in one day." She thought. After grabbing a bite to eat she headed towards the "Law Dojo".

After the tournament had ended Forest had decided to start his own busyness in Tokyo. "Law Dojo" was a small dojo at the far end of Tokyo were most of the clients were kids and street punks that found shelter at Law's place. Xiao stepped out of the cab and opened the door entering the dojo. Here class was waiting for here to come. Forest was at his desk, in the corner working out the bills for the rent.

Xiao passed Forest and bit him a friendly hi. Forest razes his head and smiled at Xiao.

First she went to her locker to change in her usual fighting clothes. She put on here most comfortable outfit that consisted of a pair of red pants, medium in length, a red and pink blouse and her favorite dark brown sandals. She walked in to her classroom and smiled to her students.

Most of her students were going very well, but some just didn't have talent. But Xiao never made them feel bad. She cheered them up and assured them that they would to better next time. Her fav student though was a young Japanese girl, with short brown hair and green eyes. She managed to learn the Bagua, Rain Dance and hard combinations faster then the others. Xiao was keen on making this girl the best fighter she ever seen. After her lesson, Xiao returned to her locker-room to change in to her everyday clothes. She looked at her watch.

"6:30!? I'll never get ready in time for Miharu's party. Oh well, I'm going to go directly at her place and ask her to lend me one of her dresses." And with that Xiao got dressed up and went to Miharu.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miharu was in her bedroom trying on dresses when her best friend first knocked at the door. Dressed in only a pink towel rapped around her waste she greeted Xiao:

-Hey, sweetie! What's up? You're a half-hour early, and you can't be going in those pants?!

-Nice to see you too, Mi. Well, I didn't have time to go back at my place and I was wondering if you can lend me some clothes for the party.

-Sure! Come on in.

Xiao entered Miharu's apartment and sat on her couch. Miharu went in to her bedroom to change and get some clothes out for her friend. Meanwhile, Xiao took a bottle of Coke from Miharu's fridge and went out side on the balcony. She started thinking of the day that gone bye. She thought of Christie, of her classes and then without knowing she thought of her new room mate.

She was curios of who he was. Christie told her that she knew him, but all the guys she ever knew were her teachers, Forest, the bastard and Eddy. She was trying to think of any possible guy that she knew and might be searching for a place to stay, when Miharu could back in. Her friend was dressed in a short black leather skirt and a white transparent top:

-I'm ready; let's see how you would look in this. And she put a dress in Xiao's hands and pushed her into the bathroom so she could change.

Xiao didn't have time to say anything else. Miharu had shoved her into the bathroom with a silky pink dress in her hands. She tried on the dress. It was perfect for her. It slides down her hips reviling her once well hidden curves and her beautiful legs. She looked ravishing in that simple pink dress. She admired her self in the mirror and found that her hair style wasn't appropriate to this dress. She untied her pigtails and swung her hair left and right. Her shoulder long silky black hair was the finishing touch to add to her new appearance. She left the bathroom to show Miharu how the dress fitted:

-I thought that would look good on you that is why I bought it.

-Oh, I can pay you bag for the dress.

-Don't worry I bought it with you're credit card.

-MIHARU! What the hell are you trying to do? Leave me broke?

-You'll thank me for this.

-Yah, yah, sure.

They both took they're purses and left for the club. They got there in record time and went in without a problem. Miharu found a cute guy at the bar and went to dance on her favorite house track. Xiao took a seat at a table and ordered a drink. The party was nice but Xiao didn't really enjoy it. She wasn't in the mood for parties. She took her purse and left Miharu in the club with her admirers.

The night was chilly so Xiao stopped a cab and went home. At home, a half sleepy Xiao took the door key from her coat pocket and tried to open the door. The odd thing was that the door wasn't locked and she remembered that she had turned the key twice before leaving. She opened it slowly afraid of any possible burglar attacks. She looked around trying to find the light switch. She felt the wall with her fingertips and when she finally found the switch, she felt a masculine hand going over her little one. She turned on the light and hit the first thing she saw with her free hand.

A tall, well build man fell to the flour holding his right eye with his hands. Xiao took a better look at him. She couldn't see his face but she recognized who it was by his long red hair:

- Hwoarang? Is that you? Xiao asked in disbelief.

The man on the flour nodded.

-What the hell are you doing here?

-Didn't Christie tell you? I'm you're new roommate. Hwoarang said, his voice muffled by his hands. Did you have to give me a black eye?

Xiao ran to the kitchen and came out three minutes later with a bag of ice. She sat down in her knees next to Hwoarang and put the bag on his eye. Hwoarang held the bag with one hand and turned to face Xiao:

-Know why the fuck did you have do that?

-I thought you were a burglar. I'm sorry.

-You're sorry and I have to wear sunglasses for at least two weeks!

-Hey! I was tired and I wasn't thinking right.

-I noticed that.

-Don't call me stupid! Xiao snapped.

-I wasn't calling you stupid. He paused and Xiao relaxed. Just plane dumb. He continued.

-Xiao got up, grabbed her purse and headed to her bedroom.

-Night, killer! Hwoarang said in a sweet tone.

-See you in the morning, pansy! Xiao responded

-Mann killer!

-Pansy!

And with that said they both went to bed. Xiao with angry and her new room mate with a smile on his face.

A/N: Well that was chapter one. Next chapter (and the rest for that matter) witness Xiao and Hwoarang annoy each over in different ways (on purpose or not) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Teasing you

Hwoarang opened his eyes and took in a breath of fresh air. This apartment was different from his last place. He was used to dark shabby places and idiot room mates that made lots of noise in the morning just to annoy him. You can clearly see that this was a girl's apartment. The windows had nice curtains, there were flowers in a corner of the room and the place was spotless. He smiled to himself and got up. He put on a pair of blue warned out jeans and a grey t-shirt that showed his trained masculine body. He opened his door room and went towards the bath room, trying not to wake his cranky new room mate.

A smell of baked eggs came from the kitchen. Hwoarang decided to check the kitchen to see if Xiao got up. He entered the bright room painted in white and light blue and saw his room mate in front of the stove with an apron round her little waste and a cooking mitten in her hand. She was humming an old Chinese song and swinging her head back and forth. Hwoarang took a seat at the table and sat his hands behind his head:

- What is our little home worker doing for breakfast?

Xiaoyu turned around at the hear of Hwoarang's mocking voice. She wasn't angry at all. She smiled and sat her mitten hand on Hwoarang's shoulder:

-How's the little pansy today? Did she have a good night masturbating herself?

-What?

-Don't worry pansy. I won't tell anyone what you do at night. She turned back to the stove. After a minute of pause she continued. Oh! If you're wandering how do I know I heard you're moans last night.

-No, I'm actually wandering what Kazama would say if I told him that his old friend talks in her sleep. Oh! And what were you saying...oh, yah: Oh, Jin, take me now!

Xiaoyu didn't say anything. She turned around from the stove with a plate of eggs and bacon in her hand. She put the plate on the table and took a seat in front of it. She had her head down, not looking at Hwoarang. He leaned down to see Xiao's face:

-Don't I get a plate?

-No. she muttered. Because you're a big fat jerk who deserves to die! She said calmly.

-Hey! I was just joking. Plus, you started the hall thing. And for you're information I wasn't masturbating myself, I moan in my sleep. And what's so wrong about telling Kazama?

-I broke up with that bastard. Happy now? She snapped. Hear! She gave her plate to Hwoarang. This was actually for you. I wanted to make up for giving you a black eye. She tried to hold back a smile.

-Hey, Xiaoyu, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Kazama...

-Oh, don't worry. She interrupted. Now try those eggs!

Hwoarang looked at the plate in front of him:

-You know, I'm sorry, but I ain't eating that stuff.

-Why the hell not?

-Maybe because it has blue spots on it? He grinned.

-Oh give me the damn fork! Xiaoyu took the fork from Hwoarang's hand and tried the eggs. After a couple of seconds she turned two the sink and spat out the food.

The read hared Korean started laughing:

-Do you want a broken nose to match with that black eye? Xiaoyu was smiling again.

She took her mitten and threw it at her room mate. Hwoarang ducked and the mitten hit a vase on the counter. The vase rotated in its place and fell from the counter smashing on the hard cold flour. The Korean turned to Xiao:

-Don't worry. The bastard gave me that one. I was planning on smashing it sooner or later.

They both laughed. After breakfast they both went about they're own busyness. Hwoarang left to work, he was already late because of his chat with Xiao, but he didn't seem to mind. He had a part time job at an old auto repair shop. Xiao got dressed and left to her classes. She met up with Miharu on the way and both went to class. Miharu was planning on being an English teacher at the university, but she and Xiao had two or three classes together.

After classes they went to a café to chat and have a cup of coffee while waiting for the next buss to come. Miharu sat in front of Xiao staring in her cup of coffee. She was unusually quiet. Xiao smiled cheerfully at her:

-What's wrong Mi?

-Oh! Nothing. She smiled back

-Xiao wasn't satisfied with this answer:

-If you can't trust you're friends who can you trust? Now spit it out already. What's wrong?

-I'm going to Taiwan. She said sadly.

-Taiwan? Xiao was stunned. What the hell are you going to do there?

-I've got a job there and I'm leaving next month.

-Then why are you so sad?

-Because I'm gonna miss you and I don't know when I'm going to see you again.

-Xiao got up and hugged her friend. She didn't have any time to confer her. The bus was already here and she had to get to the dojo.

-Don't worry, Mi. I'll see you at my place later and will talk about it. Ok?

-Miharu nodded and Xiao left the coffee shop running to catch the bus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A rose for a rose. Said Forest handing a beautiful red rose to Xiao who was just entering the dojo.

-Forest, not now. I'm late for my class.

-Don't worry beautiful one, they're all waiting you're arrival in the garden.

-Xiao took off her coat and sat it on a chair next to Forest. The young Chinese man was blushing, holding the rose out to Xiao. She pretends not to notice it and ran of to the garden behind the dojo.

Her students were practicing and cheating lively. Xiao smiled at them and said Hello. She took a minute or two to unwind from her hard day at school and started her class.

"Why won't he get it that I'm not interested in him? Every week he buys me a rose but he can't get it that his just my friend, not my boyfriend." Thought Xiao when she saw Forest came in. He had a big smile on his face and the same red rose between his fingers. He went to Xiao who was sitting in corner observing her students fight. Forest leaned over Xiao:

-I love you, Xiao. He whispered in her ear.

Xiao sighted, raze her hand to her forehead and shuck her head:

-Forest, I...I...already have a boyfriend.

-Who is he? I'll fight for you're love.

"God, his so annoying! I don't want to be you're girlfriend! Wait, I got something" she smiled.

-Ok, then! She said pulling Forest in front of the class. Kids, Mr. Law and I are going to show you how a real fight is. And that means that each of us will hit with all they've got. She smiled back at Forest.

Xiao took her fighting stance and a bewildered Forest did the same. Xiao smiled at Forest and the fight started.

Xiao cart wheeled around Forest and hit him in the back with a monkey kick causing him to fall to the ground. Xiao didn't hesitate. She jumped swirling through the air and hit forest with her palms and then with her feet. Forest got up and took his fighting stance:

-Oh, Forest! Xiao teased. The kids want to see a real fight, not me beating up a dummy. She laughed.

An infuriated Forest ran to Xiao holding his fist out. Xiao didn't move. When Forest was in two inch near her body she moved aside, grabbed Forest's arm and threw him across the room. She cart wheeled once and jumped through the air landing with her feet spread on Forests' arms. He could feel her little feet crushing his arms. He squirmed for a second and then gave up. Xiao got of him and helped him get up:

-But I don't love you. She whispered in his ear.

The kids cheered Xiao for her victory over Forest, all of them being impressed by her speed and agility.

After class ended Xiao called a cab and went home. She found the apartment empty. She took a quick shower and changed her clothes.

After feeling clean and fresh she settled in her couch and called Miharu. She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. After two rings, Xiao heard Miharu's voice at the over end:

-Hey, Mi! Are you coming over?

-No, I don't feel like getting up from my comfy couch. Let's talk on the phone. Ok?

-Yah, sure. So what's the thing with Taiwan?

-Well my dad found me a good job there. People from Taiwan stink at English. She laughed.

-I heard Taiwan is a very interesting place.

-Me too. The salary is big and I can afford my own...Miharu stopped she hared Xiao saying pansy and a guy responding back to her calling her killer. Xiao, what's going on there? I hared you call someone pansy?

-Don't worry; it's just me and my room mate teasing each over. You know Hwoarang, don't you?

-No. Who is he?

-He was in the Iron Fist but I guess his fight was after you left back home. Say hello, pansy.

-Hello pansy, hey don't pay attention to her; she's just a pit bull with attitude. Miharu heard a manly voice at the over end. See ya.

-You wish! She heard Xiao's voice again. Now, Mi, where were we? Oh yah, Taiwan...

-Oh, forget about fucking Taiwan I want to know more about you're room mate!

-Who? Pansy? You must be kidding me.

-Why do you call him pansy?

-Because, when I met him yesterday I gave him a black eye and he whimpered like a little girl.

-Hey, you're lying. She herds his voice again.

-Shut up! I'm talking here. Xiao shouted. If you're wondering about the black eye I'm going to tell you tomorrow. It's a long story. I'm very tired, Mi. See you tomorrow.

-Ok. Bye! Oh and say goodnight for me to you're room mate.

-Hey, pansy did you hear her? Xiao shouted. There was no response. I guess he didn't. I'll tell him.

Xiao sat the phone in its hook and went to see were Hwoarang was. As she got closer to the bathroom she herds the shower going off. She took a peak threw the slightly opened door. There was no one there. Then out of nowhere water poor al over her. At the contact of her skin with the cold water she slightly shivered. She turned around. A wet Hwoarang with only a towel wrapped around his waste held a glass over her head. Xiao's wet hair got into her eyes, but she could still see him smile. Her wet white t-shirt exposes her pink bra:

-Well? Hwoarang asked in a mocking tone. What were you looking for?

-To see if you were in the bathroom.

-Can't resist my sexy body, can't you?

-God, you're stupid! I...I needed to take a shower, she lied, but you took care of that, you idiot!

-Ok, then. Better go change in to something comfortable then. You're pink bra looks kind of tight

-Pervert!

-What? You were peaking threw the bath room door!

Xiaoyu was very angry. She lost an argue to Hwoarang and she wasn't too happy about it. She never lost argues before. She was good at making strong unbeatable points of view. She wiped the water of her face with her hand and passed Hwoarang hitting him in the stomach. He gasped for air. That fragile looking girl hit him pretty hard:

-Oh! Xiao turned around. And Miharu says good night. See you tomorrow dumb ass! She said with a smile on her face.

Xiao couldn't sleep. She turned on her bed in every direction she could, but steel felt hot and tired. She took of her nightgown remaining in her panties and her bra. But she still couldn't find her place in the stuffy room. She needed a nice cold Coke and to turn on the air conditioner. She first got closer to the wall between her and the Koreans' room to find out if he was sleeping. She couldn't hear anything.

"Guess his sleeping like a rock. I wonder how he can sleep in this oven."

She went to the door and opened it slowly. Xiao left her room and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a Coke from the fridge and went to turn on the cold sowing air. The remote was on the coffee table, in the living room. It looked like it was begging her to turn on the conditioner. Xiao took the remote in her sweetie fingers and turned on the air. She sighted happily and flopped on the couch waiting to hit the soft pillows with her bum. But she sat on something hard that grudged when she hit it.

She looked at the couch, Hwoarang's stunned face was staring at her bra:

-I see you haven't changed that cute bra of yours. I guess you really like it, ha?

Xiao got up in an instant and grabbed her coat from a near by chair, covering up her body:

-Wha... wha...What are you doing here? Xiao stuttered.

-It was getting kind of hot in my room so I took the couch. By the looks of you're sexy underwear, you're room is too. He pointed to her red panties sticking out from under her coat.

She buttoned up her coat and sat on a chair. Hwoarang sat up on couch; he took a sip of his drink and turned on the T.V., taking a peek at Xiao. She was sitting quietly on her chair, holding the bottom of her coat with her delicate hands. She was staring at the flour; Hwaorang knew it was very embarrassing for her.

"I wish she would stop acting so childish! So what if I saw her underwear? I saw plenty before. But she's different; she's...she's more like a flour, make that a rose. She's very pretty to admire but not to touch or annoy. I know that first hand" he felt his black eye with his hand. It would come back to normal in a few days. He took another peek at Xiao then turned back to the T.V.

"Why those it all have to happen to me? What did I ever do wrong?" She looked a second at the read hared Korean. She couldn't see he's face well because of his long fiery hair; he's body was like sculpted, not to big and not to small, almost perfect. He was wearing a pair of tarred up jeans that fitted him perfectly. "Why did he have to be so annoying? He's cute, make that very cute, but when he opens his mouth he make's me feel like pummeling him with every thing I get into my hands. Idiot!"

Then Hwoarang got up from the couch, his tall frame towering over Xiao's little body. She looked up at him, but he's face wasn't as amused as always. He leaned over Xiao setting his hands on the chair; his face inches of hers'. Xiao was getting kind of nervous. He looked her in the eyes, they're gaze connected and after 5 seconds Hwoarang spoke in a calm manner:

-Hey, if I'm bowering you, just tell me. He straightened his body and walked pass Xiao.

The Chinese girl didn't know what to say. She holds her breath. The prospect of being along again scared her. Her mind was racing trying to find something to say:

-Stay. She muttered in an uneasy voice.

Hwoarang turned around:

-So I'm that sexy irresistible for you. He laughed. At least unbutton you're coat I ain't gonna take the blame if you dye suffocated. Plus, those cute sexy panties of yours are making me feel hot. He waved his hand in front of his face.

Xiao got up, took her Coke and went back to her room:

-Pansy pervert! She shouted after getting in her room.

-Night gorgeous!

Xiao felt like coming back out and beating his ass up really good. She sat the Coke on her nightstand, took of her coat and got into bed.

"Idiotic macho pervert! Sick bastard! Just my luck to end up with another psycho for a room mate!" and with that she managed to fell a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Aren't you a gorgeous couple!

It had been three weeks since Xiao had given Hwoarang that black eye and they were still roommates, despite the constant bickering and teasing. Xiao was leaving a shop side by side with Miharu, filled with bags of clothes and make up. Xiao was dressed in a cute skirt with orange and green stripes and a red top. Her hair was tied at the back in a ponytail having a red cap on her head and a pair of red boots and orange and green socks in her feet. She was very happy. Earlier in the morning she had been at a job interview at the Williams Constructions with Miss Nina Williams. The blond, blue eyed tough business woman had taken a likening for her ever since she stepped in her office. Miss Nina didn't agree that well with her younger sister Anna, but she had to admit, Xiao was one hell of an interior designer.

After getting the job, Xiao called Miharu to tell her the good news and they both went shopping to celebrate. Miharu pointed out a cute terrace to her friend and they both went to get a nice cold drink. They took their drinks and sat at a table near the entrance:

So, it's been three weeks and I still haven't met the mysterious read headed roommate. When are you going to present me to him? Said Miharu putting down her shopping bags.

I don't know, but why are you so downed on meeting him?

Well, there isn't a talk we have you don't mention this guy. So I guess his something important.

You must be kidding. We tease each over every single day. I practically hate that idiot.

The only time you ever talk about a boy this much; ever you like very much or just have a crush on him. So witch is it, you little love bird?

Xiao spat out her drink at the hear of her friend's comment:

None! She whipped her mouth. He's just my room mate, for Christ's sake!

Oh, you're heating my feelings here, sweetie! Xiao and Miharu herd the voice of a guy next to they're table.

The guy grabbed a chair and sat next to Xiao, putting his arm over her little shoulder. Miharu was stunned. She finally met the room mate and she didn't even know what to say. His gesture took her and Xiao by surprise. Miharu was thinking till then that she might have a go at this guy. But he was clearly taken:

Hi, I'm Hwoarang, you must be the fames Miharu. The Korean held out his over hand.

Hey! Miharu shook his hand. So you and Xiao are...

Roommates! Added Xiao quickly. Hwoarang was just leaving, weren't you? She took his arm of her shoulder.

No, actually I have some time to spare and I thought of joining you.

Oh, that's nice. Well I have to dash, See you tomorrow in class, Xiao. And Miharu got up, took her bags and left not leaving Xiao any time to say anything.

Grate, pansy! Thanks for ruining my afternoon!

Hwoarang moved on the chair in front of her. He smiled:

Hello to you to, honey! He laughed.

Now, please make me realize what is in you're small idiotic head, why the hell did you do that? Xiao shouted at him.

Hey you're making a scene. He said calmly. And I did that because that's what she wanted to hear.

Xiao took a hand to her forehead and shook her head slightly:

What's wrong, sweetie? Got a head ache? He took her hand.

Don't touch me! She pulled her hand away.

Ah! Lovers quarrel! They herd a dreamy voice coming from in front of they're table. Miss Anna Williams her hands on her chest in an admiralty manner. She smiled gently and took Hwoarangs' hand into her own. So this is the lucky guy who won my little digit's hart. She turned and gazed lovingly at Xiao.

Xiao was blushing like hell. Hwoarang smiled at her awkwardness. She got up and took her bags grabbing Hwoarangs' hand too. She smiled at Anna:

Sorry, miss Williams, but me and Hwoarang got to go. She said pulling the Korean towards the door.

Ah! There go the love birds. Will talk about this next class. Ok?

Xiao and Hwoarang left the café, Xiao still holding his hand. Hwoarang stopped, puling Xiao's hand backwards. She tripped and fell grabbing the read heard Korean's waste. She looked up and saw a dazzled Hwoarang looking down at her. After 5 seconds of sitting in this uncomfortable position (I don't know why Xiao couldn't get up, maybe the bags of clothes were pulling her down) Xiao finally spoke:

Are you gonna help me, or let us make fun of ourselves in the freaking mall?!

Yah, yah, keep my pants on; don't need to pull them down here. He joked taking Xiao by the arm pits and lifting her up. She felt light as a feather.

Hwoarang flopped on the couch and took the remote in his hand. He switched on the T.V. and sighted happily. It was a girl fitness program on. Just when the girls were turned with they're bums up, the doorbell rang waking the Korean from his fantasy. "Fuck! Just when it was getting interesting!" and he went to answer the door.

In front of him was Miharu holding a box with Japanese writing on it. Hwoarang didn't know a thing about Japanese. He tried to learn it once, and after telling a sexy Japanese girl in a club that she was a farting pig and getting slapped he gave up:

Hey, Miharu. What's up?

Hey. Where's Xiao? I need to give her something; she blushed thinking that the Korean already read what was on the box.

She isn't here. She's at the dojo. By the way, what's in the box?

Well, nothing special. Can you take these to her? She really needs it. I got to go. Bye! And she left running down the stairs.

Hwoarang, holding the box from Miharu was trying to remember where was this Law Dojo that Xiao talked to him about when he was a bit on the drunk side. After ten minutes of searching, he finally found the small dojo near the Tokyo harbor. He opened the door and came in to see Xiao having an argue with a young skinny Chinese guy. Xiao turned to him and smiled lovingly:

Forest, this is my boyfriend, Hwoarang. I think you know him from the tournament. she went and kissed Hwoarang on the cheek.

What the... he started but Xiao whispered in his ear to play along. Hey, honey! He kissed her back.

Forest wasn't too convinced. If he would have been Xiao's boyfriend he would have kissed her on the mouth. He was convinced that Xiao wasn't being honest with him:

Prove it! Kiss her like a real boyfriend would do. He dared Hwoarang.

Xiao wasn't likening how this was going; sure, she could cope with a kiss on the cheek, but on the lips, BLEAH! Hwoarang was enjoying this predicament:

Well, honey, let's prove to him. He said with a smirk pulling Xiao closer.

Hwoarang leaned and caught Xiao's soft lips with his. Xiao was trying to pull Hwoarang away. But he caught her off guard and forced his tongue in her mouth. She hasn't kissed a guy since she broke up with Jin, and first didn't like how it was going, but she finally gave up and kissed him back. . His lips pressed gently against hers, Xiao tasting every inch of them. She felt his body close, making her feel hot. His masculine sent made her shiver with delight. He smelled fresh and natural, not gagged in cologne like Jin.

Forest was getting kind of edgy seeing the never ending kiss. After to more seconds of seeing they're bodies so close to each other and they're lips caught in one another he finally got pissed of:

All right, I get it! You're his girlfriend! He snapped at the two braking they're kiss.

They weren't hearing what Forest was saying. Xiao had her eyes closed and Hwoarang gently removed a lock of hair from her delicate creamy face. She opened her eyes at the feel of Hworangs' touch and pulled back from his arms:

Aaa...I...I have a class to get to. She straightened her dress. Going to her class Hwoarang following her with the box from Miharu in his hand.

He saw Xiao talking happily to her class. He came at her back and tapped her on the shoulder:

I forgot to give you this. Miharu told me to bring it to you, she said you needed it. And what the hell are"Tampos"? He asked trying to read the inscription on the box.

Xiao's face turned red. She had early forgotten her tampons at Miharu's place. She took the box from Hwoarang's hands and hid it at her back:

Nothing! Now go. She muttered.

Hey, guys, that's Miss Ling's boyfriend. I saw her kissing him in the hall way! A boy shouted pointing at them.

The kids immediately turned to they're master and the read hared guy next to her. Xiao was even more embarrassed. She tried to smile at her students:

No, no, no. This is my roommate, Hwoarang.

Don't forget kids, hot and sexy roommate. He added making the kids laugh

Yah, stupid, drugged and alcoholic too. She replied. But the kid who made the statement was a little dazzled.

Then why did you kiss him, Miss Ling? He asked

Yah! Why did you kiss me, Miss Ling? The Korean joked.

Well class, I have some stuff to sort of today, so I'm going to give you the afternoon off. She came out with a good idea, making the kids cheer happily.

Even after the kids left Hwoarang and Xiao were still in the class room, watching each over in silence. Finally, Hwoarang spoke:

So?

So what?

Why did you kiss me back?

Because I wanted to get Forest of my case. You know, that guy is so...

That won't do. He cut her off. He's usual joking voice was gone. He was dead serious. He's deep brown eyes fixed on Xiao, making her feel nervous. She didn't know what to say:

Hwoarang...I...That kiss...

Save it. And he left the room without saying goodbye to her.

Xiao left a few seconds later and went home.

What's up, fluffy pants? He said entering the kitchens were Xiao was making pancakes. He's tone of voice was the same again.

Xiao was relieved. Yesterday night he had ignored her every attempt of talking to him, making him tease her and even getting him angry. It didn't work. He just stood on the couch with his eyes closed not hearing what his room mate was saying. He finally faked sleeping; Xiao went and brought him a pillow that she placed slowly under his head. Hwoarang opened his eyes slightly and saw Xiao wiping something from her eye and going to her room. He felt terrible for doing this to her, but he wasn't feeling like talking to her after what happened earlier. Xiao didn't respond:

Hay, I think you didn't have a good sleep. Kazama was really busy in you're dream last night, ha? He teased her. Xiao turned to him with a spatula in her hand:

Perve! She smiled. She was glad everything came back to normal. Hey, Hwoarang, about what...

No prob. I understand you and I enjoyed helping you. He smirked. He was waiting to get hit again, but Xiao laughed. It was the first time he saw her laugh in weeks

She couldn't lie. She liked that kiss not much, very much. Her body wanted more but her mind told her that it wasn't right. That she just imagined that Hwoarang was Jin. But her hart contradicted. Jin never kissed her like that before. It was different from Jin's simple not passionate kiss on the lips. She didn't know what to do. She sat the plate of blueberry pancakes on the table and they both ate, talking and teasing each over again.

After breakfast they both went about they're own busyness. Hwoarang left to work at the repair shop and Xiao to the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Making fun of the bastard

Hwoarang took of his dirty shirt and sat on an old truck tire next to the broken down car he was trying to fix for hours. He sighted and looked around the shop. His friend Herb was taking in a new customer. The read convertible seemed new and very interesting. The Korean got up and went to the car. It was recently waxed and the leather interior was almost shinning in the hot sun. Herb was laughing his head of at the over end of the car. Hwoarang got curios:

-What's so funny Herb?

-Did you see the license plate on this one? It cracks me up, dude.

Hwoarang went to his friend. The license plate had some feathers over it and the number: "I love spirits". He knew only one person this whacked up in Tokyo: Julia Chang. "So, the bastard bought her a car. Well that's so sweet. I should 'take care' of this one." He smiled:

-Yo Herb!

-What's up bro?

-I'll take over this one, you finish mine. Ok, dude?

-Sure. I don't wanna mess with that psycho.

Hwoarang got to work. He started by unplugging the cars air conditioner and then adjusting the window washer. He slide under the car drew a little hole in her gas tank. He didn't want to do this to the car, but that psycho beech was asking for it. When he had met her at the apartment, she had yield at him, coaled him a pig and even slapped him. He didn't have the chance to get back at her then, but know it was pay back time for Miss Chang.

He fixed the cars' real problems and then took a seat in the cars' front. He saw Julia turn at the corner and coming in the shop, going straight to her car. She was wearing a very short pink dress with flowers on it.

"Man! That Kazama really likes pink dresses with flowers. Sick fuck." He sat his hands under his head. Julia opened the car door and was stunned when seeing the Korean in the seat:

-What are you doing here?

-Nothing special, just looking at the flavor condoms in your key board. He threw the condoms at her feat. She was blushing really hard. She bent over and took the condoms in her hands throwing them in the over seat:

-Get out of my car. She said calmly. Or I call the police.

-Calm down, four eyes. Your feathers might pop out.

-Fuck you! Now get your fucking ass out of my fucking car!

-Oh! No need to curse. The spirits might hear you. He gestured moving his fingers back and forth and making a cookie scared face.

-Don't you mess with me you Korean fuck! She spatters at him with an irritated voice.

-Tasty, tasty! Be careful, the spirits might fry you like a turkey. Gobble! Gobble! He laughed.

-He got out of the car and held the door for Julia:

-You're chariot awaits, Turkey!

Julia sat in the car, closed the door and then drove out of the shop. She turned on the conditioner, but hot air was coming threw the vents. She whipped the sweat of her forehead and tried to pay attention to the road. The windshield was dirty. She turned on the window cleaner, but instead of spraying the car with cleaning lotion, it sprayed Julia. She was all wet and smelled of alcohol. She started crying. She rushed to get home, but at half way home the car stopped, it was out of gas. She tried to pull over a cab. After trying for a half an hour to get a ride, Julia walked the next four km home.

-What's up, Jules? Jin asked when he heard his apartment door open. There was no answer. Jules, are you there? He heard sobbing.

He went into the living room and saw a dirty sweaty Julia that smelled like a drunk. He went to her:

-Jules, what happened? You smell like a drunk! He held his nose.

-That, that Korean did this to me. She cried hugging her fiancé.

Jin left Julia and went to find the Korean. He was infuriated. He knew he was Ling's room mate so he rushed to her place.

Hwoarang opened the apartment door and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Ling wasn't home yet so he took advantage of the place. After his cold shower he dried off, got dressed and flopped on the couch. He turned on the T.V. Two minutes later Ling came in. She took her shoes off and sat down next to her room mate. She took the remote from his hand:

-What's on?

-Nothing interesting. How's your admirer? He grinned.

-He cooled down. How's your day been?

-Well, I met...The doorbell rang. Xiao got up to answer it.

-Coming, Coming! She said with an annoyed voice.

She went to the door and turned the knob. The door slammed to the wall and Xiao backed up a little scared. She saw Jin come in looking like someone just killed his mother (again). Xiao calmed down and sat her hands on her hips and posted herself in front of Jin. Jin didn't take notice of her and pushed her aside:

-Hwoarang, you mother fucker! Come out, you shit face! He screamed.

-Excuse me, Kazama! Xiao punched Jin with her left hand sending him into the buildings' hallway, Jin falling on his but. But this is my apartment, and don't you ever come here if you're acting like a possessed lunatic! Got me? And she closed the door in front of him.

Howoarang was in the hallway, leaning against the wall, with his arm crossed:

-Nice left hook you got there, Xiao.

-Thanks. What was all that about?

-Oh, me and four eyes turkey had a little argue. He smiled straightening up. I guess Kazama had it coming.

-The hell he did! That bastard has no right coming in my apartment like that!

-Hey, how about a drink? My treat. Beating up the bastard is always a reason to celebrate.

-Sure. Just let me get my coat. She laughed.

They left the apartment and walked the street looking for a café or something. They laughed and chatted like old friends. Xiao was having a grate time with her room mate, and for once he wasn't acting like an idiot. They walked down the streets, passing every bar in they're way. They just felt like walking and talking. Without realizing they found their selves in front of Jin and Julia.

Hwoarang scanned his rival then he looked at Julia. That dress she was wearing looked very familiar. He looked at Xiao she was wearing the same pink dress (tekken 4 costume) as Julia. He looked at Julia again then at Jin:

-Kazama, I'm convinced now. You really are a sick fuck. Making turkey over there look like Xiao.

-Hey, I don't say anything about your girlfriend, so you leave mine alone! Jin snapped.

-I'm not his girlfriend, Kazama, and for your knowledge I have a name.

Jin looked at Xiao she looked really good. The dress fit her better then Julia and her hair wasn't tied in her usual pig tails. He gazed at her for a second. Julia noticed him looking at Xiao and she stuck her elbow in his ribs. He looked back at his girlfriend with puppy eyes. Hwoarang was trying to hold back his laughter:

-Man, Kazama, did she house train you too? Xiao laughed.

-Shut up, ass hole! Said an angry Julia.

-Turkey is getting a little sad. Hwoarang made a sad wimpy face. Feel like talking to the spirits, ha?

-Well I never...

-What, never manage to get out that stick up you're spirited ass? Said Xiao with a childish smile on her face.

All three of them looked at Ling for a minute then Julia turned grabbing Jin's hand and pulling him away:

-Come on, honey! No need to talk to these rude people.

-Yah, Kazama, play dead, roll over, that's a good puppy!

Xiao felt really good after insulting Julia. She and Hwoarang walked back home like nothing happened. At home Xiao sat down at the kitchen table and Hwoarang got some coffee for both of them. She gave Xiao her cup and she took a sip from the warm black liquid. Howarang sat in front of her watching her sweet face. Xiao turned to him:

-Hey, thanks for making fun of Julia. You're a real joker.

-Do I get a reword? He leaned over the table.

-Feeling like Kazama over there? She leaned towards him.

Their faces were inches from one another. He looked in to her chocolate eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips connected for a second but Xiao got up and took her cup to the sink. She turned to her roommate:

-We've better go. See you tomorrow.

-Yah, see ya!

Xiao went to her room and got into bed. "Again? This is the second time in two days. I don't get it. I wish he would be here. What? I'm thinking of the bastard? How can I? Or am I thinking of Hwoarang? This is so mixed up! I hate this thing!" she thought.

In an over part of the apartment, Hwoarang was on the balcony, watching the light up Tokyo wondering about its busy night life. The moon was high on the sky guarding over the dark buildings. The night was cool and fresh. He took a breath of fresh air and sighted. "I'm fed up of waiting for her. Can't she get it that I like her? I guess she isn't over Kazama. I should have some fun, I'm tired of waiting. But, still I don't know how I'm gonna cope being around her all the time."

He took another breath of fresh air and went to his room.

"I walk slowly on the edge. I'm walking like a drunk and the only thought rushing over and over in my mind is that I'm going to fell and dye. It's a weird place I nether been here before. So calm and scary, so different...Next thing I slip and fell on my knees. Pain, I feel pain in my legs, in my knees, it's like I'm standing on cold knifes. I see the edge. I'm going to fall, I'm going to dye, and I'm no more. But I don't feel the impact with the cold surface. Someone is holding me from my shoulders. I think of Jin, my hart calms down and I fell on my back against what I thought was Jin's chest, his arms folding over my body protectively. I feel so relieved, I look up, but Jin wasn't there it was someone else. I take a better look. It's Hwoarang, but I don't feel worried or scared. I lean my head against his bare chest and I close my eyes. He takes my hand into his and he holds me gently leaning his cheek against my head. So secure, so peaceful, so tranquil"

Hwoarang's lying in his bed. His head over his arms listening to the night sounds. He's staring at the ceiling when he hears his roommate talking and opening the window. He gets up and goes to her room. The door is half opened. He looks through and sees Xiao standing on the edge of her bedroom window, falling on her knees ready to fall out the five stories high building. Hwoarang opens the door:

-Xiao. What the fuck are you doing? There was no answer

She was about to fall when he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back in. He sat with her on the flour next to her bed, the Chinese girl leaning against his bare chest. She was dressed in only a pair of panties and a short baggy t-shirt with no sleeves. She looked up with a sleepy gaze. Smiled and leaned her head against his chest, muttering his name with a sweet sleepy voice. He took her hand and leaned his cheek on her silky black hair. She smelled like lilac. He held her about an hour then tried to get up and go to his room. But Xiao was holding his body tightly, pulling him back and mumbling his name when he tried to get up. He sat his head on the pillow against the wall and took the Chinese girl between his legs felling asleep, holding her soft little body in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Cops and robbers

It was morning. Xiao opened her eyes slightly and then closed them back leaning down on her pillow. Xiao breathed in scenting an odd masculine smell coming from her unusual hard pillow. She opened her eyes again. This wasn't her pillow?! She looked up and saw a sleeping Hwoarang holding his arms over her body and breathing heavily at the back of her neck, his lips barely touching her shoulder. She shivered at the feel of his breath and moved her head. "What the hell did I do last night?" She looked around. Her body was between his legs, one hand on his bare chest and the other gasped in his. She looked through the room to find out what happened last night. The only thing odd was that her window was wide opened and her bed sheet was on the edge of it. "What the hell did I do?" Xiao tried to get up from her position when Hwoarang woke up and pulled her back gently:

-Hey, how did you sleep last night? Xiao turned to face him.

-About last night, what the hell are you doing here?

-So you can't remember? He smiled.

-No. What did I, most important, what did we do last night? She was worried. He straightened up and sat next to her.

-Man! My back hurts. Have you ever tried sleeping against a cold wall? Xiao shook her head.

-Did we do something last night?

-Yah, we slept together. She held her head with her hand trying to think of something to say:

"Fuck! What the hell did I do? Man, I'm so stupid! What can I say to him? Sorry? No,no, no! I don't even know what I'm sorry for. Did I like it? God! I can't even think straight. What happened? I got drunk or what? No, coz I don't feel hangover. But was he good? Shit!"

-But not in the way you imagine it. He continued. He found this to be really funny, considering that she mumbled his name over and over last night. Hey! Don't worry. I'm no rapist. I just held you all night, no peaking no nothing. Ok?

-Like I would believe you! She got up and went to the bathroom.

-Grate! Just fucking, grate! He muttered to himself. He got up and went to his room to change for work.

Xiao sat on the flour holding her knees between her hands and with her back against the hard cold wall. She tried to remember what happened last night. The only thing she could think of were strands of her dream. Her knees hurt and she had scratches and cuts on them. She retraced her evening in her mind then this morning. She still couldn't remember. She turned on the shower and took of her clothes. She left the soothing hot water poor all over her tense body. Then in the calm peaceful splashing of the water she remembered her dream. Step by step, feeling by feeling. She sat her hands on the cold wall and slit on her knees. They hurt so badly. She closed her eyes and remembered seeing the Koreans worried face last night. She opened her eyes and turned of the shower. She got dressed and looked around for Hwoarang. He wasn't there. She ate a sandwich and left for classes. She met Miharu on the way:

-Hey, Xiao! What's up?

-Hi, Mi. Nothing special. You?

-I'm going to a party with this guy tonight and I told him I would bring a friend. So, are you up to it?

-Miharu, I don't feel like...

-Come on, girl! You never feel like going to a party. Those cute dresses of yours' are going to waste in you're closet.

-Ok, fine, I'll come.

-You can bring cutie red with you.

-Miharu!

The red hared girl laughed and ran off to class. Xiao followed her with a smile on her face. The party was at seven, Miharu's favorite party hour and she would have enough time to get ready. Who knows, maybe she would meet someone interesting there.

"What to wear. What to wear." Xiao was looking threw her stuffed up closet trying to find something nice to wear for the party." Hmmm, what about my pink dress? No, it's at the cleaners. My dark blue jeans? No, this is a party, not a hangout. How about this?" She pulled out a cream top with butterflies on the straps and a pair of low waste black pants that showed her lower curves perfectly. She scattered around a drawer and found her black high heal sandals with thin straps. "This will do perfectly!" She changed in her new outfit and looked in the mirror. She untied her pigtails and tied her hair back in a high tail with a butterfly strap. She turned around and then got her purse, leaving her bedroom.

Hwoarang was in the bathroom taking a shower:

-Hey, Hwoarang, I'm going out. See ya later.

-Yah, bye, Ling! He shouted back

Xiao's smile faded and left the apartment. She went down the stairs exiting the building and heading towards Miharu's in a slow pace. "Ling, I'm Ling again. He must be really crossed at me if he called me Ling. But, it wasn't my fault. I didn't even get to say sorry." She shook this thought from her mind and went to meat up with Miharu.

-Hey, sweetie! Miharu greeted her at the entrance. So, you ready?

-Yah. Xiao smiled. Ready to party.

-But wait, where's cutie red?

-Umm, I didn't ask him. We had a argue.

-Uh! I guess we just have to find you a date there. She smiled. Miharu took her purse and they both left.

The road to the club wasn't that long but Xiao and Miharu weren't in hurry. They talked freely about everything, about Miharu's intense love life, about boys and cute guys from they're classes, about one particular red hared roommate:

-So the only thing I can remember is that I woke up this morning on the flour, with my head on his chest and my body between his legs.

-Ah, that sounds so romantic. Miharu smiled. So did you guys do anything? She razes an eyebrow and Xiao.

-He says we didn't.

-Man, Xiao! Can't you remember anything? Well, I guess if you would have done something you would have remembered that. With a body like his I guess he can go four hours. She liked her lips smiling.

-God, Miharu! You're such a perve! I'm going to have nightmares because of you.

-Woo, I would like those kinds of nightmares.

They laughed and went on they're way to the club. They reached the brightly lid "Night Bounce" club and got in cutting threw the long line in front. Miharu smiled at the bodyguard and the guy smiled with a stupid face and them and waving to Miharu. They cut threw the dancing ring and went to the bar. Miharu met up with her date and left to the dance flour. Xiao sat at the bar with a drink in her hand. Just entering the club, Hwoarang was looking for some fun. He saw a cute girl sitting at the bar. She was dressed in a cream top and a pair of low waste black pants (wanna guess who it is?). He made way to her seat. He couldn't see her face; she had her back turned at him. He watched her for a minute and concluded that she had a really good looking body. But there was something familiar about her, especially that sweet Lilac smell coming from her clothes. He put on the best smile he had and sat his hand on her shoulder:

-Hey, gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?

Xiao felt a hand on her shoulder and that voice sounded very familiar. She turned around. She saw Hwoarang smiling at her, but his smile faded when he recognized her:

-You're hitting on me in a club?

-Hey, I didn't recognize you. So what are you doing here? Planning to kill the bartender?

-Just go find a tramp and leave me alone!

-Well the first one I found was my roommate so I'm gonna look for a cute one this time. Bye.

-Bye, rapist!

Hwoarang backed away from her seat and bumped in to a young Japanese girl that smiled at him:

-Hey, red, remember me? She winked at him.

-Umm, hey, Asuka. How's it been?

-Not so good without you. She giggled.

Xiao rolled her eyes. She knew Asuka really good. She was Jin's younger sister and had a thing for clubs and long parties with many guys. And now she had her eye set on Hwoarang. Ever since the tournament she tried to get the read herd's attention. Hwoarang looked for a split second at Xiao and decided to have a go at this girl who was flirting with him. He took her hand and dragged her to the dance flour. Asuka was very happy. She was finally getting the attention she wanted. The DJ put on "Shake your tail feather" and Asuka left her body wind to the rhythm and rubbed her but against his body. Hwoarang turned her around and she danced around him. "If he thinks this will get to me, he's dead wrong." She thought smiling.

Hwoarang took Asukas' small face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips. She was super excited. He smiled at her and took her hand taking her outside. Xiao got kind of edgy seeing him kiss her, but she would rather rot then admit it. She drank the rest of her drink and went to the dance flour. She saw a cute guy and started dancing with him. At the end of the party the guy tried to kiss her, but Xiao just couldn't let him, even though the guy was really cute and nice to her.

She left the club and decided to sleep over at Miharu's, coz she wouldn't want to hear moans all through the night. The chat with Miharu didn't help her take her mind of Hworang and Asuka. She knew her roommate would do anything to annoy her, but would he go that far? What did she care? He wasn't her boyfriend. But still, she could not shake this thought from her mind. She fell asleep later that night thinking of the next day, when she would get home.

She opened the apartment door and looked through for any evidence that she might still be here. She couldn't see her shoes or her coat. She closed the door and slit her sandals off, yawned and went to her bedroom to change in her everyday clothes. This was her day off and she decided to clean up the place a bit. She changed in a pair of short pants and a top and went to wash the dishes first. They were piling up.

At about noon she had cleaned the entire apartment, except Hwoarang's room. She sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on. But curiosity was too much for her. She got up took the vacuum cleaner and went to his room.

She opened the door looked through the room. "At least they had the curtsey of making the bed". She cleaned up the room and after vacuuming the carpet she sat on the bed all tired out. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and then something caught her attention. She leaned to the top of the bed to take a better look. It was a pair of handcuffs. They weren't cuffed so she took them of and looked a bit awkward at them. "Man! What did these guys do last night? Handcuff each over?! I'm not standing on this bed anymore." She got up taking the handcuffs with her. She sat on a chair in the living room near to the radiator and just for laughs tried on the handcuffs cuffing her self to the radiator. She sat like this for a few seconds then wanted to take of the handcuffs. But they wouldn't open.

After five minutes of trying she was getting kind of nervous. She got up pushing her chair across the wooden flour. The chair slide on the flour stopping when it hit the wall. "Shit! Now I can't even sit down!" She looked around for something to open the handcuffs with. But with both hands cuffed she couldn't use anything. She saw her cell phone on the coffee table near to her. She could have reached it with her foot but who should she call? "Miharu? No way, she would just laugh at me and still wouldn't be of any help. Hwoarang? No fucking way I'm asking that guy for help! Umm, Eddy? He's handy with the tools, but, fuck, he's out of town." She sat on the flour, her hand hanging above her head. She sighted and looked outside the window. It was still light outside. She couldn't do anything but wait for somebody to find her or till Hworang came home.

She sat like that for about three hours thinking. She thought of school, Miharu leaving in three days, the bastard and turkey, her friends, but one thought rushed other and other in her mind, a thought that she wanted to push away. Hwoarang. He kept haunting her mind. And without knowing she thought of that night spent together. Why was that night so special to him, to her? She couldn't remember that night, except she felt so warm and safe. She sighted and thought of that kiss in Law's dojo. That kiss was so fresh in her mind. She couldn't forget. It was to special and different to just ignore and push back in her mind.

The phone rang waking her from her deep thought. It was to far away for Xiao to answer. She tried to reach it but after four tries she gave up. The answering machine went on after three more rings:

-Hey, you just called Ling and me, but we're not home. So leave a message at the beep and we'll get back to you. See ya!

-Hey, it's me. Xiao herd her roommates' voice. Um, I'm going out with my friends, I'll be home late, maybe even tomorrow.

-Wait! Wait! Don't close! Don't close! She shouted thou she knew he couldn't hear her.

Xiao slumped back down on the flour after the Korean closed his phone. Another four hours past. It was getting late. Xiao looked at watch on the counter. It was 7.30 and she was getting really hungry. She had not eaten at her friend's place and the whole day she only nibbled on some cookies she had found left in the kitchen. She looked for something to eat near to her. She so a chocolate bar on the coffee table. It wasn't to far away. Maybe she could reach it with her foot. She got up and stretched her foot to the coffee table. She reached the chocolate bar and pushed it with her toes but it fell on the couch.

"Fuck! I was so close!" she sat back down on the flour. She was tired from all the cleaning up and she felt like sleeping. But she couldn't fell asleep. It was to embarrassing all ready, no need to make it worse by falling asleep. She looked for the T.V remote. It was on the couch next to the chocolate bar.

"Man! And I told him not to leave the remote on the couch. Somebody might sit on it." She sighted. She sat her back on the radiator and yawned:

"No! You won't fell asleep! Not here, not now, no way! C'mon you can stay awake. Just think of something to keep you active. Umm, umm, the magazine!" she saw a magazine near her. She stretched and grabbed it with her toes and pulled it closer, flipping its pages for something interesting to read. She read the magazine for about two more boring hours and after that fell asleep. She couldn't keep her eyes opened anymore so she just gave in.

Hwoarang turned the key in the front door and turned the knob. He yawned and took his shoes off walking towards his bedroom when he heard something grudge at the over end of the room. He strained he's eyes trying to see what that thing was moving next to the radiator. He got closer and with the help of a little moon light he saw Xiao. He leaned over her a bit puzzled:

"What the hell is she doing sleeping on the flour?" he took a better look at her. She was dressed in her casual clothes she had her arms above her head. He then saw the handcuffs. He kept back a smile. "Should I help her? Nah! Last time I helped her, she thought I raped her or something. I'm gonna let her help herself this time." He got up and went to his room when he hit the couch with his foot:

-Shit! Fucking couch! Fuck! He mumbled waking Xiao up.

She looked towards the couch and saw Hwoarang holding his foot and cursing in Korean. She moved from her position and waited for her roommate to stop. He looked back at her and saw her brown eyes staring back at him. He sat on the couch's handle with his arms crossed looking blankly at the Chinese girl handcuffed to the radiator:

-Can you please help me? She finally muttered

-Now why should I do that?

-C'mon. Can you please help?

-What did you do? Play cops and robbers? And last time I helped look what came out. You thought I raped you or something. Why should it be any different?

-Look, I'm sorry for not trusting you and for what happened yesterday night at the club. I didn't want to...

-Save it for someone who gives a shit. He got up and left.

-C'mon Hwoarang, you can't just leave me here!

-Watch me. He waved at her going into his room.

-Please! I need your help! There was no answer.

She stood on the flour with her eyes opened hoping that he just joked and he'll comeback to take those bloody things of her hands. An hour later her eyelids felt heavy and she fell asleep again. Hwoarang was sitting in his room smoking a cigarette, thinking of he should help her or just leave her there. He got up from his bed put out his cigarette and looked around his bedroom. He took a small key from the nightstand and went into the living room. Xiao was sleeping on the flour with her head down. He went to her and opened the handcuffs. Her arms fell beside her body. He watched her for a minute then took her up in his arms and sat her on the couch. He grabbed a blanket from his room and covered her with it. He then stood for a second next to her then wanted to leave. But Xiao took his hand stopping him:

-I'm sorry. She opened her eyes looking at the Korean.

-Don't worry. I cooled off. A smile making its way in the corner of his mouth.

-Thanks. She whispered pulling him down and kissing him on the cheek.

-You're welcomed. He whispered back and left towards his room.

A/N: Now I just got to tell you, this and the next one are my fav from this story, thou I need a bit of work at the ending. Anywayz I'll change it when I'll get something better or when someone gives me a better idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Car trouble

-Hey, Mi!

-Hi, sweetie!

-How's Taiwan? Did you get settled in? How's the apartment? Did you meet any interesting ...

-Sweetie! One question at the time. Well Taiwan is super grate, they have mega parties over here, the apartment is very nice, I painted it in light pink and I met a cute guy named Josh.

-Woo, tell me more about him.

-First I want to know how things going with cutie red.

-Um, everything is back to normal.

-Hey, fluffy, were the hell did you put my car keys? Miharu herd the red head shouting.

-They're in the living room. Where were we? Oh yah, and...

-They're not here.

-Find them your self. I'm talking over here! Now, who's this Josh?

-A cute guy from work.

-Details! Details!

-He's 20, brown hair, green eyes, and a nice body. Geography teacher.

-Yo, Xiao, I'm off. See you later.

-Yah, Bye! It was nice talking to you Mi; I can't wait to see you again.

-Me too, sweetie. Call you tomorrow. Bye!

-Bye, Mi!

Xiao sat the phone in its place and went to the kitchen to eat something before leaving to school. "Grate! Thanks for eating all the pancakes, Hwoarang. Sometimes I wonder how the guy can eat 11 pancakes at one meal. That's it, tomorrow his cooking."

She grabbed a sandwich and left for school. Miharu had left a week ago and Xiao was already missing her. She and Christie had become closer since Miharu had left. They went shopping together and chatted sometimes, but not that much. Her friend was very busy with administrating the building and taking care of Holly. Xiao enjoyed spending time with the Brazilian girl but it wasn't the same as with Miharu.

She sat at her usual place in classroom waiting for Miss Williams to come. The classroom door opened and Miss Williams came in with a smile on her face. She sat in her chair and took from her purse a stack of papers:

-Well, this are you're final grades for this semester. You all did a excellent job and I would want to congratulate all of you. I have set off interviews for those who did the best on they're exams and at the end of this class you may come and ask for information. Now, let's finish yesterday's lecture.

The class went on with nothing unusual happening and at the end Xiao went to talk with Anna. The Irish woman was a very friendly person, and even thou Xiao was a bit shy, she always could talk with her easily:

-Umm, Miss Anna, am I...

-Xiao, darling, you must be joking, my sister all ready thinks you're the best and now she's trying to hire you at her firm.

-Thank you, I...

-No need for thanks, just go home and have a nice vacation. See you next semester.

Xiao ran down the street with a smile on her face. She had two wonderful weeks of slaking, relaxing and fun awaiting her at home. She felt to free and active to take a cab so she walked home. She reached the building and first went to Christie to give her the good news. Xiao went straight threw the office door and landed on a chair in front of her friend's desk. Christie welcomed her with a smile on her face:

-Why's my girl so happy today?

-Because she has two hole weeks of relaxing ahead of her! She laughed. Holly came to her, begging to be hugged and lifted up. Xiao took her up and rotated around the office with her kissing her on the cheek.

-Grate, coz I have two tickets for the Janet Jackson concert tonight. Christie pulled out two tickets from her desk drawer.

-Man, I just love Janet! I'm game. Where's the concert?

-That's the problem. It's out of town. About a ten mille drive from Tokyo.

-How are we gonna get there? Xiao thought walking around the office.

-Can you calm down? You're making me dizzy. Let's go somewhere and think this out.

Christie took her purse and Holly and left the office. Xiao fallowed her to a near by café where they ordered some soda and thought about what to do. Xiao stared into her drink playing with a strand of her hair while Christie held little Holly on her lap looking out the window:

-Do you know anyone who could lend us they're car?

-Man, I'm stupid! Xiao snapped out. My roommate has a car.

-Hwoarang?

-Yah, who do you think?!

-Ok, ok! But would he lend it to us? Christie looked at Xiao with a smirk on her face.

-Yah, sure! He wouldn't disappoint his dear old roommate!

-So, I'll meet you at five in front?

-Yah, I'll be there! Xiao got up and left. Thanks, for the drink! Bye.

-No. Hwoarang closed his eyes folding his arms under his head.

-Come on!

-No, Xiao. He yawned. It's not even mine.

-Please, Hwoarang! She begged. Just for one night!

-No. N.O. No.

-Want me to beg on my hands and knees? She made an irritated face.

-That wouldn't be bad. He stood on one elbow. But I still can't give you the car.

-I'll be extra careful. Come on! It's just out of town.

-The answer is still no, Xiao. He leaned back down.

-Ok! But I'm not cooking for two months. She walked towards her bedroom." Three. Two, one..."

-Ok. Wait a minute! He stood up. Two months?! That's blackmail! You know I suck at cooking.

-Xiao got the effect she desired. She smiled and turned around, with a slightly upset face:

-Well, I don't feel like cooking anymore, but I'm sure if you try you can get better.

-Ok! I give up! You can take the car! But if there's one scratch on it...

-Yes! Xiao jumped happily. She took the car keys before Hwoarang could change his mind. She turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. Nice doing busyness with you! She laughed running to her room.

-You're welcomed! He shouted annoyed.

Xiao got dressed in pair of black low waste jeans and a cream top with straps. She redid her makeup then ran down stairs to get the car. "Woo, nice car!" she thought opening the black Mercedes Benz front door. She put the car in reverse and slowly backed out of the parking lot. She then waited in front of the building for Christie to come. The car was recently washed and vacuumed. The air freshener maid the interior smell like lemons. Christie came out and waved to her friend. Xiao waved back opening the door for her. The tall black woman got in, next to Xiao and buckled her seatbelt:

-Nice car! How did you convince him to give it to us?

-Umm, I said I wouldn't cook for two months. She smiled.

-You're good! Christie laughed. When I need the car I tell Eddy that I'm sick of changing diapers by myself. He gates so freaked out he'll even give his credit cards. The girls both laughed.

-So let's go! Xiao turned the steering wheel.

Twenty minutes later they already had taken they're seats and were waiting for the concert to start. The light's faded and the spotlights were turned on. Red and black smoke was everywhere and Janet appeared on stage dressed like a teenager. Everybody got out of they're seats including Xiao and Christie who started dancing on Janet's "All Nite (don't Stop)".

When the concert was over they snuck back stage and managed to get autographs from they're favorite singer. They talked with Janet for a few minutes then left. Five minutes later they were heading back home:

-That was one incredible concert!

-You're right! And we even got autographs!

-Xiao, watch out! Christie pointed to a guy on a bicycle in front of them. Xiao turned the car out of the way, but the guy still hit the car.

Xiao got out inspecting the damage. She took her head into her hands and started banging it against the car door. Christie got out and went to her:

-At least no one was heart.

-I'm dead! I'm a dead woman! She cried out.

-What? What's wrong? Did he hit us?

-Look for your self! Xiao turned to the guy on the bicycle who was getting away. Hey, you! Come back! Come back, you mother fucker!

Christie looked at the car. "Oh, my god!" she thought. The car was scratched all the way from the front to the back.She turned with a worried face to Xiao. They looked at each over then at the car again:

-Maybe, he won't notice it.

-I don't think so Christie! Let's go home and face the music.

-Hope it's a nice tune. They got in the car leaving for home.

They parked the car and went home. Christie left Xiao to face the music alone and went to her own apartment to check up on Holly. Xiao sighted and started walking up the stairs. "What am I going to do? He'll kill me when he sees the car. What will I say to him?" she reached her apartments' door and opened it slowly hoping that the Korean isn't home. Xiao walked in closing the door gently:

-So, how was the concert? He stood at her back. She turned around and froze. So, how was it?

Tears were welding up in her eyes. She finally broke in to tears, crying and hiccupping. She fell on the flour holding her face with her hands.

-What's wrong, Xiao? He asked puzzled. She cried even harder.She sat on the flour crying like a little kid, holding her knees to her chest.

-What happened?

-Nothing. She shook her head crying.

-Come on, you wouldn't cry like that over nothing. He said softly. Tell me already.

-No, you're gonna kill me. She sobbed whipping tears from her eyes.

-No I'm not.

-Yes you will.

-No I'm not.

-Yes you will! She shouted.

-No I'm not! Now tell me already! He shouted back. She started crying even harder. She stood with her body against the ground grabbing his feet. Xiao, stand up. You're acting childish. He leaned down.

-You're gonna kill me. I know it. She sobbed.

-I am if you don't tell me already. So spit it out!

She stood up watching the flour. She whipped the tears from her eyes:

-It's about the car. I...I...I...

-You what?

-I scratched it! Please don't kill me! She thru her self at his feat grabbing his knees and crying again.

-Come on. He took her by the armpits lifting her body up. Can you stop hugging my feet? It feels weird. Go sit on the couch and I'll be back soon. He smiled softly to her. Ok? Xiao nodded.

Hwoarang left Xiao going to the parking lot. He looked at the car for a second then stood against it. "Man, she was crying like the car was on fire or something." He got in and drove to the auto shop to cover up the scratch with a coat of paint. "Lucky for me, I have this color of paint at the shop. Hope Herb won't notice it when he gets back from his vacation."

Two hours later he came back home with green paint allover his body. Xiao was sitting on the couch ripping a paper handkerchief into peaces. He flopped next to her and changed the channel on the T.V. Xiao looked at him agitated and concerned. He laughed:

-Why are you laughing?

-Because of the face you're making. Don't look like somebody just dyed. I painted the car and tomorrow it'll look brand new again. Xiao looked up with a relived face:

-Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Somebody up there likes me.

-No, somebody down here likes you. Xiao looked back at him and after a few seconds hugged her roommate crushing he's body between her thin arms.

-Thanks to you too! Thanks very much, Hwoarang for not killing me.

-Yah, you're welcomed.

"Why do I have to be such a sucker for girls, especially this one?" he thought looking down at Xiao.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Party in the club

The morning light shinned in the Chinese girl's room brightening up the flowers on her desk. She stretched opening her eyes and hugging her nice comfy pillow. She took the bed sheet of her body and sat up straight on her bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

"It's 9.30. Better get up and fix breakfast." She stretched her arms and legs. Xiao got dressed in her everyday cloths and went to the kitchen. The place was a mess. She took out a frying pan and some eggs from the fridge. Hwoarang still wasn't up. Then the doorbell rang. It was Saturday, mail day. She went to the door to pick up the bills and over stuff. Xiao looked threw the letters.

"Water bill, phone bill, electricity bill, rent, love letter from Forest, pink smelly letter for Hwoarang, Williams Constructions notification, letter from mom and dad, bill...Wait a minute!" she looked back threw the letters. "Williams Constructions notification? Oh God! Oh God!" she opened the envelope and read the white peace of paper with typed writing on it:

-YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!! She screamed happy waking Hwoarang up

-What? What happened? Is the apartment on fire? Xiao ran to Hwoarang tackling him down and pinning him to the wall :

-Xiao, what the hell are you doing? Xiao hugged him still holding the letter in her hands.

-I've been hired! I've got a job at Williams Constructions! I have job, I have a job!!!

-Ok, ok! Now can you get of me?Hwoarang got up with Xiao still rapped around his neck. She finally let go and went to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Hwoarang fallowed her and sat at the table:

-So how are we gonna celebrate?

-Don't know. I have to call mom, Miharu and Christie and...

-Calm down, before you get a hart attack! How about we go to a club.

-Sure. Tonight?

-Yah. At what time do you want to go?

-Seven?

-Ok. It's settled. Now, what's for breakfast?

-Bacon and eggs. Be ready in a sec. hey, I forgot to tell you, you have mail. She gestured towards the counter. Hwoarang got up and took the mail:

-Oh no. Not again.

-What? A fanatic admirer of yours?

-You can call her that way. She just won't get a hint.

-Who is she? Xiao turned to the table with two plates in her hand. Anyone I know?

-Yah, Asuka. She's becoming paranoid over here.

-Oh, I thought you liked her. She sat a plate in front of him. Hwoarang looked up at her.

-Nah, she was just a one night stand. If it would have been something else, Kazama would be barging threw that door again with an ax in his hand.

After breakfast Hwoarang left to check the car and to give it another coat of paint. Xiao went to have a friendly chat with Christie and to help her with Holly who was filling sick last night. She knocked on her friend's apartment door and a grumpy Eddy answered it:

-Yah. Hey, Ling, how are you? I see you still have your head on. He joked

-Ha, ha. Very funny, Eddy. Is Christie home?

-Yah. Come in. She's in the bathroom with Holly.

Xiao walked pass Eddy and went to the bathroom, where Christie was giving Holly a warm bath. Christie was standing on her knees in front of the bath tub and little Holly was splashing the water around her giggling and laughing. Xiao kneeled next to her friend:

-Hey, Christie. How's Holly doing?

-Hi, Xiao, I didn't see you come in. She's fine today, thanks for asking.

-I've been hired at the Williams Construction and me and Hwoarang are going to a club later tonight. Do you and Eddy want to come with us?

-Congratulation. Who came up with the idea? You?

-No, Hwoarang. So are you coming?

-Xiao! Christie sighted with a disappointed face.

-What? What did I say?

-Nothing. We...

-We're coming. Eddy continued standing in the doorway.

Christie got up with Holly in her arms gesturing to Eddy and Xiao to wait for her in the living room. Xiao sat on the sofa and Eddy served her a cup of coffee. A few minutes later Christie came in and sat next to Eddy:

-I'm sorry Xiao, but Eddy and I can't come.

-Why not, honey? Eddy asked.

-You forgot? We're visiting my...my...my Aunt Marge who just moved in Tokyo. Eddy looked awkward at Christie.

-We are? Christie stumped on Eddy's foot. Ouch! Yah, Xiao, we are. I'm sorry we can't come.

-Come on. I'm celebrating my new job and I want my best friends there! Xiao pleaded

-Sorry, Xiao, but Christie's aunt just popped out of nowhere. He gave his wife a look. And she needs our help.

-Well. She sat up. That's life. I'll see you tomorrow. Christie walked her friend to the door, and after Xiao left she turned to Eddy:

-Don't give me that look!

-So how's you're Aunt Marge doing? Last time I heard she was moving to the cemetery. She was planning a one way trip to the heavens.

-Eddy! I was helping Xiao, that's all.

-How, making her feel alone? She only has Hwoarang to go to the club now...

-Exactly, dummy! She has Hwoarang. She smiled

-Oh! Eddy smiled back. You're playing Cupid again? Last time you hocked Xiao up with Jin and look how they turned out.

-Yah, honey. But this is different. He really likes her and I can tell that she likes him.

-I don't know, Christie. That guy looks like trouble to me. I remember in the third tournament when he got drunk before his fight. He almost got arrested.

-Almost. But he's changed know. Since he's been here he didn't got drunk once, at least I think so. Anyway, if Xiao wouldn't have liked him at least just a bit, he would have been long gone.

-Ok, Ok. Do what you want.

Hwoarang was waiting in the hallway, playing with the car keys in one hand. He looked at his watch and sighted. He crossed his arms, tapping with his fingers from his free hand He looked at his watch again:

-Xiao, are you done already?

-Yah, yah. Be out in a sec. I just need to tie my hair.

-Just leave it like it is and let's go.

-Ok. I'm ready. She tapped Hwoarang on the shoulder. He turned around and was stunned. Well? How do I look? She was dressed in her pink silky dress from Miharu, her hair untied and warring a pair of sandals with straps and butterflies. She looked amazing.

-Umm, grate, you look grate. He finally said. Let's go. He opened the door for her.

They went to the new "Mizushoubai Club" (for the curios ones: it means night life) witch had opened last week. Hwoarang and Xiao went in and took a sit at a table. They ordered drinks and then started talking as usual:

-So, aren't Christie and Eddy coming? The Korean asked.

-Nope. Christie's aunt is in town they're visiting her. One thing puzzles me thou.

-What?

-I thought Aunt Marge was dead. I even went to her funeral. Maybe it's another aunt of hers and I didn't hear right.

-Yah. Hwoarang nodded with a smirk on his face. Xiao looked at him.

-What? Did I say something funny?

-No. I was thinking of...of my own aunt.

-So the loner has a family. She laughed. You know, I was always curios if you had a family or something. So, any mom or dad?

-Well actually no. I never knew my mom, and my dad, when I was five or so, left me on the streets. My master took me in when I was ten and he was my only family. And my aunt, that's a different story. She came at the dojo once pretending that she should take care of me. What was there to take care of? I was fourteen and I didn't need her. Xiao laughed. Something funny?

-I'm trying to imagine you at fourteen. A real hart breaker, ha?

-Umm, no. Try zit problems, skinny and black hair. Xiao laughed again.

-You? Zits, skinny and black hair? When did you fix those?

-The next few years. Now, how were you at fourteen?

-Very cute and pink. Kinda like the first time we met.

After a half an hour they got hungry and ordered a pizza. They ate pizza and remembered the old Iron Fists whit the good and bad moments. After another hour, Xiao got up, taking her purse:

-I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes.

She pushed her chair under the table and went towards the bathroom. While passing a table she herd giggles and her name called out. She turned around to see Julia and her geek friends pointing and laughing at her. Xiao didn't bother to talk to them and she went on her way. Julia got up and went to her, putting her hand on Xiao's shoulder:

-Wait up, pinky! She giggled, evidently drunk. I've got something to show you? Xiao sighted and turned to her ex-roommate.

-What do you want, Julia?

-To show you my ring. She waved her fingers in front of Xiao. A big diamond sparkled on her finger catching Xiao's attention. Pretty, isn't it? Jin gave it to me, along with a proposal. Xiao was stunned. In a few days I'm going to be Mrs. Jin Kazama. What can I say? You tried for years to bag him and I did it in a couple of weeks. She laughed shoving her ring in Xiao's face.

Xiao pushed her hand away and went back to her table. A tear was forming in her eyes but she whipped it away and sat back on her chair. Her smile faded and her face blank:

-Let's order something to drink.

-Sure. What do you want? A soda? A Coke?

-A Bloody Marry. Her eyes half closed. She took a bite out of her slice of pizza and whipped her moth with the napkin on the table.

-Can you repeat that? Hwoarang asked a bit dazzled by Xiao's mood change. A Bloody Marry?

-That's right. Or some vodka. What ever they have.

-Are you trying to get drunk?

-I don't know and it's not your damn business! She snapped.

Hwoarang ordered the drink and then sat back in his chair with his arms folded, watching Xiao gulp down her glass of alcohol. Xiao's face went red and she smiled. After another glass of the strong drink Xiao couldn't stop smiling. She got up and went to the dance flour waving to Hwoarang to come with her. He shook his head and Xiao laughed. She danced around the flour with erotic moves rubbing herself on every guy near her. She caught the attention of a tall blond guy who started hitting on her. Xiao winded her body to the rhythm, moving her hips and shoulders like crazy.

He notice her stop and then talking to the blond guy. The guy rubbed her cheek affectionately but Xiao pushed his hand away. The guy got mad and slapped her over the face Xiao stuttered to a side. The blond guy laughed and took his hand back to hit her again. But he stopped. Hwoarang was holding his wrist tightly. The guy smelled of alcohol:

-What's your problem, dude? I'm just having some fun with this bitch here. Hwoarang tightened his grip and turned his wrist. The drunk yelled out.

-Don't call her a bitch! Got me? He let go of the other man's wrist and leaned down to help Xiao get up. Xiao was laughing like a crazy person.

The guy turned to Hwoarang and hit him in the ribs with his shoe. He fell on his knees for a second then got up with an annoyed face. Hwoarang took his stance and hit his adversary with two punches to the face a kick to the knees and one to the head making him fall down cold:

-You're not the sharpest tool in the box, are you buddy? C'mon Xiao, let's go! He helped the Chinese girl get up and lean on his shoulder for support.

They left the club and went to the car. Hwoarang helped a sleepy Xiao sit in front then closed the car door shut. He got in on the seat next to her and drove out of the parking lot. At about halfway home the car was starting to move its balance on one side. Hwoarang stopped the car in front of a small play ground and took a look at the tires. The one on the left side in front had a flat. He looked in the trunk for a spare then remembered he had took it earlier when he had made a routine check-up on the car. Took his cell phone from his coat pocket and phoned a repair shop. There was no answer. He checked his watch. It was almost midnight. He took a seat on a bench in front of the car.

"Grate! Let's see: My ribs hurt like hell, that fucking idiot caught me off guard, the car has a flat, its midnight and everything's closed, I don't have enough money for a cab and Xiao's drunk. It can't get any better then this." He looked at Xiao who was getting out of the car. She made two pirouettes and landed next to Hwoarang with her head in his lap. He caught her head before she could hit it on the rough surface of the bench. She laughed:

-What's so funny? He mumbled.

-You know, faith loves screwing-up my life. She took away my one true love, she gave him to Julia, and now he asked her to marry him. And just to make it worse she gave me you as a roommate. Hey, Bob, do you have any cigarettes?

-My name's Hwoarang and no I don't have any. He calmly said knowing that the alcohol was doing all the talking for Xiao.

-What kind of badass are you? You don't get drunk, you don't smoke, and you don't hit on me. What's wrong with you, red? I thought red heads have the most "fun". What? I ain't sexy enough for you? She giggled closing her eyes and cuddling at his chest.

Hwoarang looked down at her. Her angelic face looked so peaceful. Her creamy skin shivered in the cold night breeze. He placed an arm over her waste and a smile made its way in the corner of her delicate pink lips. Strands of her hair covered up her sweet face. He smiled and gently removed them admiring her beautiful features. Her lips looked so delicious, just begging to be kissed.

He took her up a bit, making her sit on his lap. She rapped her arms around him still having her eyes closed. Hwoarang leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips savoring every inch of them. Xiao opened her eyes and punched Hwoarang in the face getting up from bench. She straightened up her dress turning away from the red hared Korean:

-I'm not that drunk, Hwoarang!

He got up and followed her back home.

Next day Xiao was sitting in the living room watching T.V. with a pillow in her arms. Hwoarang came in sitting next to her:

-Hey. How you filling today?

-Horrible. My head and face hurt like hell.

-That's what you get for drinking a Bloody Marry when you know you get easily drunk. He laughed making Xiao feel cranky. C'mon. He got up. Let's get you something for that headache and fix up that ugly bruise on your cheek.

He went to the kitchen and Xiao fallowed him still hugging the pillow. He gestured to her to take a seat and went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Hwoarang stood on a chair in front of Xiao pressing with a facial tampon on her bruise. Xiao's face twigged:

-Sorry. I'm not that good when it comes this. He pressed gentler on her cheek. Better? She nodded.

Xiao looked at his face with regret. He had a bruise of his own on his right cheek where she had hit him last night. But he didn't mind. She felt guilty. He had defended her in the club when that jerk tried to hit her again and this was her thank you? She looked at him. He looked grate, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a sleeveless tight black t-shirt; He's feline eyes half closed and his lips slightly curved. He wasn't paying attention to her, being to busy fixing up her bruise. She could feel his body closer and closer, his lips a few inches from hers. "Why do you have to be so damn cute? I can't stop staring at his lips, I wish I could kiss you, I want to kiss you!"

"How can she make me hate her one night and the next day want her even more? You look delicious even with a bruised face; I just wanna kiss you right now." He looked back in her eyes and he smiled rubbing her face affectionately with his finger tips. She pushed her seat closer to his and dropped the pillow from her lap.

"I'm stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't take it anymore! I want you! I want you so, so, soooo much! I only hope you still want me." She smiled rapping her hands at the back of his head and kissing him on the lips. He took her by the waste pulling her body closer and kissing her back. Hwoarang stood up taking Xiao's creamy body up in his arms. He kissed her gently again and walked with her to his bedroom.

A/N: No way! I'm not continuing this. Let them have some privacy, man! ï 


End file.
